The Cracks Of Life
by smileyboo101
Summary: After the professor had an 'unfortunate death' and the girls continue a dark, gloomy life. Nothing postive anywhere, and they fall into all types of trouble. Is there a way out when the RowdyRuff Boys come back to town after all these years?
1. Chapter 1

_(Bubble's P.O.V)_

My eyes fluttered open as I quickly remember last night's events. My hand quickly went up to cover my bruised eye, and I remembered the bruise on my arm. I got up and looked at all the damage in the mirror. I looked at myself, at what I have become. My blonde hair feel to my back in all kinds of tangles and knots, my skin was dry and pale, my eyes were full of sorrow and depression. Life has treated me right when it came to my body, I had a perfect pear figure. Nice wide hips, little ass and a B-cup. Not too big but not too small. I finished highschool and fell in love with the CEO of a bank. Yep, this was my life… I looked into the doorway when I felt eyes watching me, only to see a trail of rose petals. Like a child, I followed to be lead into the kitchen. My fiancé Steve was sitting at the table with two plates of hot breakfast, with the widest happiest grin. "Morning my angel". He got up and went to kiss my lips, but I slightly moved my head so he would kiss my cheek.

I put on a weak smile, "Morning hunny. What is this for?"

"I just wanted to do something special, I have to gurry to get to work, but there's a lovely bath waiting for you once you are done with your breakfast" He delicately grabbed me by my shoulders, and I quickly looked away avoiding his eyes. "Please forgive me, I didn't mean-"

I cut him off, "Its fine" I kissed him lightly and made my smile stronger. "Have a good day". He smiled at me one last time before heading out the door. I slumped down in the chair and starred at my breakfast. I was engaged to one of the wealthiest bachelors in Townsville, lucky me right? No, ever since we got engaged two years ago he has beaten me every day. Some nights he comes home drunk and takes everything out on me, some days he does it completely sober. No one knows, I cover for him because I love him. Or I think I do. This is the closest thing to love I've felt in a long time, I'm not going to risk that and go back to that dark place. A place where I didn't know where to go, what to do with myself. Steve helped me leave that place, he showed me how to love. But does he love me? Or course he does, he is just going through things. I know sometimes I do things to make him angry, I gotta stop that. Before I realized it, I was crying. I wiped the tears away and began to think of the events of my day.

_(Blossom's P.O.V)_

I woke up the hear banging coming from the other room. Great those two were fucking again! I wish they would just break-up already, didn't she know he was with another woman every other night! I fluttered my eyes open to see it was 9 in the morning. I looked down at myself to see I was still in my dancing clothes. Yes I was a dancer, not a stripper! I didn't shed any clothing, I danced and lip-sang at a lounge not too far from my ratty apartment. I finished high school, but I didn't have enough money for college so this is a way I have to make it on my own. Things got hard sometimes, like now. The bank was threatening to take the club away and that was my only source of income. Yeah, they are other clubs but the Luscious Lounge was like a second home. Everyone their truly cared for me, it is the first job I got after I got out of high school. It helped me get out of the things I was in. Drugs, prostitution, things like that. I looked into the mirror, to look at my orange hair fall to my hips slightly curled. My eyes were a weary shade of pink and the bags under my eyes comtinued to hang. My body was over course fabulous though, I had the total package. A little bit of everything so to speak. I continued to listen to the screams of pleasure and decided to do my body some good and so to the gym.

I walk to the gym, only to feel eyes watching me as I walk in. I checked in and went towards the treamills. Just as i was about to start my workout, I heard a familair deep voice behind me. I turned around to see "MITCH!". I gave him big long overdue hug. Mitch was like a life boat. He tried to help my sisters and i countless times. I cant even count how many nights I spent on Mitch's couch, crying myself to sleep. How many times he saved me for killing myslef...

"So I we should catch lunch, after you're done workink out?" He still looked the same. Same sandy brown hair with deep chocolate eyes. He had a lean but muscular body, something Nuttercup would like.

"I think eatting after I work out would defeat the purpose of my working out" I smiled.

"So let's go now?" He slightly smiled. I nodded

_(Buttercup's P.O.V)_

I laid there close to Ace's chest, as I thought of a plan to escape. I loved Ace, but he wasn't good for me. He helped me on my feet and everything. Showered me with gifts and anything I needed, but now all I need is to get away fom him. I went from living nowhere to living in his old apartment to living with him. I didnt mind it at first, but he...he.. It doesn't matter I just wanted out. Not like my life was better, but this is worst! I moved away from Ace and reached for my emergency bag under the bed. "Why are you always trying to leave me?" His voice was hoarse but still deep.

"I'm not gonna lie Ace,I'm not happy" He looked hurt when i said that.

His face quickly changed from hurt to angry, "DAMNITT BUTTERCUP! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME? IVE GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING! WHAT THE FUCK ELSE DO YOU WANT?"

"YEAH ACE YOU GAVE ME EVERYTHING, LIKE SECLUDE ME FROM MY FAMILY. FORCE ME TO DO THINGS, I DIDNT WANT TO DO. OH YEAH YOU REALLY LOVE ME"

"WELL OBVIOUSLY YOU DONT LOVE ME"

"**HOW CAN I LOVE SOMEONE WHO RAPED ME**?!" Tear began to fall. I was shaking and i looked at him with angry eyes. My throat hurt from all the yelling. Ace looked away ashamed." I BEGGED AND BEGGED FOR YOU TO STOP ACE! I'M SCARRED WITH THE MEMORY FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE"

"If you would have done it wilingly then-"

I calmed myself down, "Why the fuck would i do that Ace? I dont love you" That set him off, he pulled me by my hair down onto the bed. Ignoring my screams and pleaded. He viciously removed my clothes, and began to shower me with kisses. "STOP!" The memories were flooding back to me... of the first time.. My trainof thought stopped when i felt him inside me. i was trying to fight, but it hurt too much.

"You tell me you dont love me, tell me you dont love this?" He was so angry.

I laid there and cried. I was useless until he was done. He removed himself and got out the bed. "Get yourself together, I have errands to run today" He went into the shower. I laid their for a moment, thinking of how my innocence has been ripped away from me. How I will never be used as anything except for a sex slave. I wanted to much more...And I'm gonna get it! I waited until I heard the shower come on, I quickly put on sweatpants and a tank top and grabbed my emergency bag and i quietly left the room.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think. I know its too deep, but it gets better :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_(Blossom's P.O.V)_

Sitting and talking with Mitch felt just old times. When he would try to get me to talk and i would just stare at him with my light pink eyes.

"Blossom, I still dont understand. What happened to the Professor's money?"

"Mitch I keep telling you, we never got any money"

"Maybe we should change that. Maybe you could finally got to college, Bubbles could become the fashion designers she's always wanted to be and Buttercup could be the first female on the college football time like she's dreamed of" i laughed,

"Mitch you remember that? That was so long ago!"

"I still remember Bloss, but I'm serious if we get that money all those dreams will come true"

"I guess, but how?"

"I'll call some friends and help you with it. So how is Bubbles, anyways?"

I hung my head low, "Last i heard from Bubbles she was engaged to this CEO of some bank, and that was two years ago"

"That's great. But you dont look too happy about it"

"I don't think she's happy, but who am I to talk i haven't talked to her in years"

"You miss her?"

"Alot, and I have no idea how to get in contact with her. If I could just talk to her for a minute..."

"I'll make sure you get that chance, I promise. So what's going on with Buttercup?"

"Last I heard from her she was homeless. But word in the street is that she's with Ace. i guess they're a couple, but people can't quite tell you know? Ace isn't good company for her, he's still into drug dealing and stealing."

"I'm sure Buttercup's fine, she wouldn't let him do anything she wouldn't want him to do"

"I'm not so sure Mitch, I have that bad feeling"

"Well, she has her powers so-" I cut him off,

"None of us have used our powers in years. I know that for a fact."

"Do you think she's in danger?" I nodded. "Well Bloss, I'll get you three reunited and you have everything you deserve, i promise"

* * *

_(Buttercup's P.O.V)_

I was literally running down the street, wishing i remembered how to fly. After what seemed like hours of running, I stopped and checked my surroundings, i walked into a nearby diner and began to plan my trip back to Townsville.

"Evening darling, aren't you Ace's girlfiriend?" She looked disappointed and sad.

"Not anymore"

She smiled, "Good, can I take your order?"

"Can I take a cheeseburger, fries and a small coffee to go please."

"I know this is nonw of my business, but I must ask. Are you running away from him?" I wasn't sure if i should trust her or not. I nodded anyways. "I'm so proud of you. I've heard of all the things he did to you, Im proud of you of getting away from that criminal. You're a PowerPuff Girl afterall, you're not suppose to be around that foolishness. But anyways I'm gonna help ya, your meal is on the house and I'll call you a cab on me"

By the time the old lady had finished talking, I was crying. I got up to hug her, "Thank you so much, you dont know how much this means for me"

"Actually I do" I released and she smiled at me before going to the back.

I tried to relax in the booth I was sitting in, while looking out the window. I remembered the words the old lady spoke to me, she said she was proud of me. Words i haven't heard in forever. I wiped the tears from my face._ No more tears_.

"Here you are, Buttercup'

"How do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows the PowerPuff Girls, so anyways where do you plan on going?"

"Back to Townsville with my sisters"

"Okay, the easiest most lowkey way is to take the train. The station is not to far from here, if you-" She stopped in mid-sentence while looking out the window. I watched her eyes widen.

"What is it?"

"He's coming." She rushed me to my feet and placed my food in my bag, handed me my coffee and a highlighted map." I put sugar and cream in the bag. Now if you hurry through the back door there is a cab waiting for you" She was pushing me toward the back door. Before I went throught, I turned around,

"Thank you so much." She hugged me back,

"You're welcome darling, oh and my name is Brenda Glade. Now go, hurry before he finds you. Go straight to the station, get on the first train to Townsville and dont look back!"

I nodded and got into the cab, "To the train station please". I closed the door and watched Brenda's figure get smaller and smller as I drove away. Maybe there are still some good people in the world, I'm just in the wrong part.

I made it to the Train station safetly but i couldn't help the feeling off Ace not being too far from me. I was waiting for my train to come, it was only 10 minutes late! Some kind of delay, just my luck. Soon as I heard a train screeching up, I saw one of Ace's gang members. I watched him reach into his pocket and grab a walkie-tallkie and whisper something into it. My eyes stayed fixed on him as I heard the train get closer and closer. I saw more of the gang member come, and finally my train stopped right in front of me. I quickly walked toward the cop and showed him my ticket. I boarded my belongings onto the train and sat down next to the closes window. I saw Ace out of the side of my eye. He was looking straight at me and yelled something._ Damnitt can't these people move_ faster, I thought. As if someone heard my thought, the train doors closed and we started moving. I saw Ace move toward the train, he was yelling my name. He looked hurt and angry. He stopped running and mouthed the words 'I Love You'. I turned my face away from the window and starred at the seat infront of me. My eyes began to sting but i refused to cry. Especially over Ace._ But you love_ him, my coincense said. No I dont...yeah I do. But that wasn't _that_ kind of love. It was a friendship to me, he wanted it to be a relationship. I shoved all thought of my past way from me and thought of my future. What was i going to do after I get off this train?


	3. Chapter 3

_(Bubbles P.O.V)_

As I searched through the vegetable aisle, I began to search for those dang brussel sprouts that Steve's mom oh so desperately love. Of course Steve's mom would be coming in from Kansas, by train! Who transports by train when your son is the CEO of an international bank! Let's be serious here! The cherry on the cake, I had to wait for her at the train station, plus Steve doesn't know when the train comes in. UGH I don't know how people in the past did it! As my thoughts continued, my subconcious began to speak in the back on my mind. _You never used to be this impatient. You once had a kind and gentle heart, is this what this man has taken from you? Is he really worth your happiness?_ While deep on thought, I accidentally bump into a muscular blonde that towered over me. "I am so sorry", the man turned around and he had the most gentle sky blue eyes that i have only seen once in my life...but that person was Boomer and he... I looked closer at the man. "B-Boomer?". The man smiled,

"Bubbles Utionium, how are you?"

"Good and You?"

"Great, finishing college with my last year and I have a well paying job. What about you? What did you do after school?"

"Nothing, really...I just couldn't see any point in me doing anything. But I did fall in love. He's great. We've been engaged for 2 years and our set date is coming soon. Should I add you on the guest list?" I slightly smile. Boomer was still as cute as ever, scratch that. He's handsome.

"How about we go further into this converstaion with lunch tomorrow?" His smile has yet to wither, something I always admired about him.

"Um, yeah. Well I have to check my schedule, but I'm pretty sure I can squeeze you in" He laughed at the joke. He thought it was a joke but Steve would knock my lights out if I did anything that would effect his schedule. We exchange information and he looks up at me again, with that blinding smile.

"Oh and Bubbles, you look gorgeous" I giggled. He made me feel so beautiful, unqiue. Boomer made me feel like a woman. Something I have yet to get from Steve. But who says Boomer sees me as being more than a friend...wait are we even friends?

* * *

_(Blossom's P.O.V)_

Mitch and I have been sitting at this same booth for hours! Talking to him was so easy and simple.

"So Blossom?"

"So Mitch?"

"How would you feel if I asked you to live with me?" My eyes went wide.

"Mitch, I dont know.."

"Oh come on Bloss, it's not like I'm a stranger with a track record. You know me inside and out. I just..you deserve so much better than the life you have now. I want to help you toward what you deserve. If you just let me."

"You have a really good heart you know that?"

"Yeah, I've been told that a few times. So when is the earliest you can move in?"

"Um, my least is up in a few days, so sometime this week i guess"

"Why not today? Right now?"

"Don't you have to get things together"

"Things like what? Your staying in my guest room, equip with all the basic necessities. Plus your things, what else is there. Or is this your way of saying you dont want to move in with me?"

"Trust me that's NOT the problem, I just dont want to be a burden."

"You a burden? NEVER, seriously, come on" Mitch jumps out of the booth and grabs my arms, lifting me up and out the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To your place to get things so you move in tonight"

* * *

_(Buttercup's_ P.O.V)

I awaken to the halt of the train. I guess i was dreaming of what I wanted to happen, how my life should have played out. Things would go wrong. I groggily gathered my things and made my way to a near-by bench. I looked in my surroundungs and thought about my next move. Maybe I can call the only number that really stuck to me, Mitch. i wonder if his number was still the same, can't help but try. I reach into my bag and grab the spare cell phone I tucked away. I quickly punch in the number and hope that the deep voice I grew so fond of will answer. _One ring..._ Please Mitch please..._Two..._ Mitch i-

"Hello" My breath was so taken away, I almost didn't speak until he was about to hang up.

"MITCH WAIT" i was so loud, the people at the station all turned their attention to me. I slighlty smiled and turned back around to talk.

"Buttercup...? Is that really you?" I nodded as if he could see me,

"Mitch, I'm in some trouble and I will explain everything when you come pick me up from the Townsville Train Station, please" My eyes starting to sting as i rushed the words out my mouth, hoping that he would sense my urgenecy.

"On my way" His voice was stern and strong before he hung up the phone. He clearly got the message. I place the phone back in the bag and let the tears fall from my face. These were no longer tears of sadness but tears of happiness. Happy that I finally have control over my life.

Hours passed as I waited for Mitch, hopefully he did't forget about me. I know he didn't but that's just my pessimistic subconcious talking to me. I was so eager to see Mitch, I didn't mind waiting. I knew he would keep me safe and out of harms way. I looked around the station, noticing how quickly people moved because they had somewhere to go. I was moving off blind faith, since thats all i have right about now. Blind faith is all I have, maybe I will get a real motive. As i look around, a familiar blond caught my eye. She looked upset and groggy, must have had a rough night or somthing. Even though her attitutde wasn't up to par, she still looked familiar. i couldn't get a clear look at her, but from her outline she looked like Bubbles. Well the Bubbles i remember before losing everything. Of course she looked more mature in more areas, but nothing less than the she did when we were little. _But what if it's not her? Look at you, you can't go talking to random people, you are not presentable_. There goes my subconcious again, but she was right. I would probably scare the fragile blond off. Oh the thought of Bubbles brought a gentle geuine smile to my face. I couldn't help but remember us as kids. She was the most optimistic of the bunch. Always had something positive to say, she had a bubbly sweet, kind-hearted personality. Something i hope never changed, for her. It was something I slightly envied her for, the way she could stay so composed even in the darkest events. Even when the Professor died, she put up a front for the longest. Being the closest to him you would think she would break down first, no-siree, she didn't offically break down until the people who took us in demanded we go see a consulor. She let everything out and has never been the same since...While so deep in thought I noticed, someone stepped in front of me blocking my view of the sun that I longed to touch my skin. I was to give this guy a piece of my mind before a pair of familiar chocolate brown eyes that felt like home. I instantly bounce up and wrapped my arms around him. He looked the same in some ways. He was alot taller, 6'3 maybe... his face was the same. Full soft pink lips, strong structured jaw and effortlessly messy dark brown hair. He was obviously I alot muscular, he looked as if he could take a few guys out. Maybe the whole football team, that used to make fun of him back in highschool. I wonder how everybody was, I'm pretty sure no one has had it worst than me. After realizing Mitch and i were starring at each other for a few minutes he finally decides to speak, "Buttercup...I...I'm speechless".

I suddeny remember about my current situation, Ace may still be on my trail. "Not to sound too urgent, but can we please get somewhere safe and private. I'll explain everything." Without question, he grabbed my things and led me toward his car. We didn't speak a word the whole walk there. He opened the door for me and place my things in the trunk. As I got into the car, I felt a sigh of relief go through me. I'm safe. I leaned my head against the window feeling the coolness of it. I closed my eyes and began to breathe evenly. I heard Mitch get into the car but he didn't bother to bring up a conversation. I really wasn't in a mood to talk. As we drove past the station and going into the city, I couldn't help but review what just happened in the last 6 hours. i silently cried againt the window. _Coodios to you! You made it out, how long will this fantasy last? With your fucked up life i doubt it will last long..._ I push the voice away and stared at the sign that made a whimpering sound escape my lips. 'Welcome to Townsville'... I'm home.


	4. Chapter 4

_(Buttercup's P.O.V)_

Soon after Mitch and I left the station, I feel asleep. I was asleep but I wasn't. It's hard to explain, my body was sleep but my concious was wide awake. Half-way throught he drive, someone called him. It was a girl. I felt a sudden strike in my gut when I realized it was a girl. Do I still have feelings for him, after everything I did, everything we've been through? Did he still care for me even all he's seen me go through? After restlessly tossing and turning, I decided to just wake up. I sat up in the front seat and looked at the desserted road ahead. "How long was I asleep?". I wiped the sleep from my eyes to realize that I was crying. Mitch must have realized because he quickly replied,

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I lied.

"Sure you are. Do you wanna talk about everyting or would you rather wait?"

"I'd rather leave it all behind me."

"You're gonna have to talk about it sooner or later"

"I choose later". He smiled,

"It's nice to see your personality hasn't changed but your looks sure have". I looked at myself in the rear-view mirror. I guess I have changed, my body was more feminine than I allowed it to be as a teen. Curves were just everywhere, something that would benefit me once I got my shit together. My hair was currently in a high bun, but I knew it grew from its regular bob. It's not mid-back and flows in slight waves. If Ace did goof for me, it was to keep me in good health. We always went to the gym, I was always in tip-top shape. My six-pack was starting to loose its form lately, maybe I should check into a gym while I'm here. _ Ace... _I sighed. I felt Mitch comfortly grab and squeeze my shoulder. i looked over to him and gave a weak smile.

"it's really good to see you BC"

"I'm so excited to be back, I don't know what to do with myslef. I'm just, so..", I drifted off with my sentence and felt tears sting my eyes. "Lets not talk about that, I need to make living arrangments. Where's the closest motel or something". Mitch threw a questioning look towards me,

"BC, your staying with me"

"Mittch, I dont want to be a burden plus I don't think your girlfriend would like that?" He laughed. "Wasn't that your girlfriend you were ont he phone with earlier?"

"No, she isn't my girlfriend that would be weird. We're just friends, literally. No funny business, strictly friends. Plus you wouldn't be a burden, it would be just like old times, dont you think?". I slighlty smile,

"i guess, I just can't help to feel that I'm putting a strain on you."

"Don't feel that way. I'm more than happy to let you stay with you. This gives us a way to reconnect and everything.". I thought of the only way I knew to thank Mitch, I kissed him on the cheek. I saw him blush a little. He's still the goofy, kind-hearted jerk-off that I grew up with.

"Thanks Mitch, really." I looked at with window to see we were in the city, heading toward the more fancy side of town. If I rememeber correctly, Princess doesn't live too far from here. Soon enough after a few twist and turn, we went down this long extravagant driveway. Going closer and closer to the mansion that was Mitch's! "This is your house? College miust have been good to you!"

"Yeah, I made it so to speak but what's fortune if there's no one to spend it with?" He parked his car into one of his garages and came to open the door. _Such a gentlemen..._ I stepped out in my baggy sweat pants and white v-neck shirt and a neon green PINK jacket. Mitch grabbed my things and lead me through the garages tot he back door. I noticed the sauna, hot tub and 10 feet deep pool! _Good thing I seriously didn't turn down his offer..._ I thought the outside was gorgeous. His house had a mediveal yet rocker type them to it. A total bachelor pad, if you ask me. "Welcome to my home, Buttercup Utonium. Let me show you your room on the third floor." My mouth dropped when he said,' third floor'! He lead me through a series of stairs, turns and sharp corners and eventually we came to this plain room. I knew it was a guest room. It didn't have anything in it but a bed, dresser, vanity, full length mirror and its own personal bathroom. Bad thing about the room, everything was white. I felt as if I was in the nut house and this was my own personal fluffy room. "I know its plaina nd all this white may drive you craxy, but you can decorate it as you wish."

"Im not gonna go balistic since I'm not going to be here that long..."

"Mhm sure, make yourslef at home. After your finished settling, meet me downstairs. I have a surprise" He quickly turned away and dissappeared down the corridor. _Time to regroup_, I thought to myself.

* * *

_(Bubbles P.O.V)_

"Bubbles sweetheart, your driving too fast" Steve's mom was holding on to the seat for her dear life.

"Miss Owens, I'm actually going under the speed limit, if I go any slower I'll get a ticket" Shewas beyond annoying me and I was at my boiling point. She didn't know it yet but she more close to being liable to getting her sweet old feelings hurt. I stopped my train of thought to listen to her about how bad technology is and how things were int he old days. I quickly tuned her out and thought about the scene that occured at the supermarket. _Boomer... _So many memories flood my mind when I hear that name. I remember when my sisters and I fought him and his brothers on a daily basis. I rememer when we called a truece and everyone attempted t live happy. The boys even trying to become friends with us. It wasn't soon after, tragedy struck us. The police say thr Professor was in an unfortunate accident, I believe it was murder. Stone, cold murder. It hurt thinking about it, so I quickly advert to changing the subject. I hope Steve will be sober enough to greet and interact with his mom. I was notin the mood to endure his ab- love. It was love, he just had a strange and unusal way of showing it. It wasn't too soon before I pulled into our building. I parked the door and ordered the bell-boy to carry our groceries and bags up to my condo.

"Everything has changed since I was last here"

"Yes, Mrs. Owens I convenced Steve to let me redecorate".

She frowned, "I dont like it, change it"

"Well , thats something you would have to disscuss with Steve"

"And I will. When's dinner?" I sighed, this was gonna be a long week.

* * *

_(Buttercup's P.O.V)_

After packing the few clothes I had, rearanging the room a bit, I decided to take a shower. That shower was a time for me to pull myself together and reconsile. They always have been, when I'm int he shower I think. More clearly than I do any other time. I though about finding a job and starting my life here. I need to get on my own two feet to support myself and get away fromt he life I once had. Dating is not something that I think I would be into for a while if ever, I dont think I can force myself to go into experience again... I turned the showerhead off and wrapped a soft fluffy white towel around my tan skin. I stepped out and wiped the fog off the mirror and looked at myslef. _Of all you been through Buttercup, you can't physically see it but I see it in my eyes. My eyes look so sorrowful, hurt, and damaged._ I blinked as i continued to stare into my eyes, such a bright electric green yet they were so sad. My eyes alone looked as if the told my life story better than I could. _Just make your future better than your past._ i nodded to my mental note as I pulled out my blow dryer and started on my hair.

Once I got dressed in another pair of gray sweats and a black v-neck shirt. I had alot of cleavage, but I was busty what do you expect? Plus it's Mitch, I know he won't try anything. I decided to let my hair just fall instead of putting it into a bun. I headed downstairs and went looking for the kitchen. Being here reminded my of MItch's old kitchen, he mom was THE best cook. i open the double door of his refidgerator and started digging through loads of snacks and drinks. I settled on making an apple martini and a sub. Yep I know I'm a condridiction. I pulled out all the nessecary ingredients, and in the middle of pulling everything out I heard a shaky soft familiar voice. "B-Buttercup?". It sounded alot like...

"BLOSSOM!" I dropped the loaf of bread and ran towards my eldest sister to engulf her in a long awaited hug. She still had her long aburn hair that when to her waist was neatly comb but differently styled. The same rose petal soft eyes, yet they seemed different. Something was off about them. For a minute, we released each other and she took the time to take a look at me and I did the same. She was more feminie as well, not a busty as me, probably a D-cup. Her ass was nothing close to mine, made me literally feel like a fat-ass... "You still look the same, Leader Girl".

"Buttercup, I think we're a bit old to have nicknames."

"So, even when we're old,sagging and in diapers I'll still call you Leader Girl. How have you been, sis?"

"Good, taking into consideration all that life has thrown at me. How about you? I heard about you being with Ace. How did that go?". She knew, who else knew? Did Mitch know? I gave a deep sigh before replying.

"You can sit and listen to the story while I cook, want some?"

"We should wait, I think Mitch said something about dinner."

"I'll just make the martini then, want one?"

"Sure". I put all the unneeded ingredients away and made our martinis. "So are you gonna tell me?". I poured the liquids into a big container and began to shake it.

"See what had happened was..."


	5. Chapter 5

_(Buttercup's P.O.V)_

Blossom and I were sitting in the exquisite dining room, drinking apple martinis. I finished the story of what happened to me after highschool. "So he raped you, after all that." Blossom's rose petal eyes were now rimmed red and full of sympathy for me. Sympathy I didn't need, i dug my own grave but damnit I'm not laying in it.

"Yes, but I managed to escape. Hopefully he won't came back for me. I still worry, I can't stay here too long. I have to keep moving just encase he does come. But it's hard you know? I did love Ace just not like that. I knew I should ahve stopped the relationship when I had the chance."

"Buttercup don't blame yourslef for something like that! You were the victim!"

"But was I? was I really? I had to have led him on in some kind of way. Accepting his gifts, going on dates and eventually moving in with him. Tell me that's not leading someone on!"

"It's not your fault. So stop!"

"I know but I can't help but think it. My life has been shit since the Pr-...since he died. I can't handle things, it's like I lost myself and then this. Why live? Why struggle like this?" I felt tears sting my eyes, I let the fall since I ws with Blossom. I trusted her, so I began to let my walls down.

"The reason you continue to struggle is because there's a light at the end. There's obviously somthing great instore for you later, Buttercup. There's someting great for all 3 of us, we just have to go thorugh this for a while, things will get better". Blossom pulled me into a hug. She smelled like raseberries, sweet ones too. I pulled awat from her first and wiped my tears away. "I was talking to Mitch and he has a plan for us. He says the Pro- he, has money saved up for us somewhere and we didn't get it. He has a plan for us to get the money we were suppose to inherit."

"How's he gonna do that?"

"That's a question he had yet to answer for me, but I have all faith in him. I don't know what I would do with it"

"Reguardless of what i do Bloss, Ace will always be behind me."

"Don't think about that..." As we sat in a moment of silence, Mitch came in the kitchen.

"Good you two have reunited, glad I messed the cry-fest". We laughed. Wow, I actually laughed, but then again there are only a few people we have that effect on me. "I'm glad, but I was out handling some business and I actually have some guest coming for dinner tomorrow. For now, my mom's hear to cook us dinner". Mitch's mom come from behind the shadows behind him. I felt the muscles in my face pulll into a wide grin, I was so excited! I LIVE for this women's cooking! This was going to be great, I'm so glad to be home.

* * *

_(Bubbles's P.O.V)_

The whole time I was making the vegan meal, Steve's mother was doing noting but bitching and complaining. This is why men don't want to marry women, she is a prime example! The rest of dinner was completely uneventful, and I rarely spoke. It was mainly Steve's mom talking, Steve only ate and nodded. My mind tried to focus on the conversationat hand, but it kept drifting off to think about Boomer. He was so handsome now, not saying he wasn't when we were younger. He was always cute but now he's matured into something beyond that. Boomer and I were once enimes but once the Professor died, things changed. My sister and his brothers and I all changed. Some for the better and some for the worst. Seeing him, makes me want to be a better me. It almost gives me the strength to leave the hell I'm in now, almost. The sting of my skin reminds me of Steve's hand making contact with my face. I conciously raise my hand to my cheek, imaging how it felt. Then i imaged how it would feel to have Boomer caress my cheek. How it would feel for him to hold me, for once. What am I saying?! I'm an old, ugly hag. Boomer doesn't see my like that...

After cleaning after Steve and his mom, I get ready for bed. I see Steve laying in bed reading a book, i give him a weak smile before heading towards the shower. Ready to wash away all of today's thoughts and ready to prepare to tomorrow's hell.


	6. Chapter 6

_(Buttercup's P.O.V)_

I woke up to the sun's rays slapping my face. Talk about a morning wake-up call! I sat up and wiped the sleep from my eyes, and went towards the shower to start my day. I quickly got in, savoring the moment. Letting the steaming hot water hit my sun-kissed body. As I stood there I couldn't help but remember _those times_. The times with Ace... The way he forced me down, ripped my clothes off, and forcefully entered himself inside of me...The feeling of my hymen tearing...blood trickling. "STOP!" Before I realized it, I was in a fetal position under the showerhead. I was sobbing, clutching onto myslef. I looked around, trying to remember where I was. I was safe.. I'm safe. Just then, Mitch bust into the bathroom.

"BC you ok?"

"Yeah just going down memory lane" I stood back up, thankful for the shower curtain.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Well I'm kinda in the shower, here..."

"Well talk later then" I heard the door shut. I sighed as i reached for my shampoo. Green Apple scented, something about me Ace didn't like. The scent of apples, they disguisted him for some reason, that reason I will never understand. I rinsed the shampoo from my hair, watching it fall into the drain._ Buttercup what have you gotten yourself into? Better yet, what's you next move?_ I began thinking about what my conscience was asking me... What was my next move? I guess I need a job, huh?

I exited the shower and began to put on some clothes, I guess should be job-appropiate...I don't have job-appropiate clothes though... I sighed as I put on a grey tank top with a green and black plaid shirt along with some black shorts and black flip-flops. I didn't bother to blowdry my hair so it flapped uncombed and damp on my back. I quickly ran downstairs into the kitchen to meet Mitch. "You ok?"

"Mitch you've got to stop babying me, I'm fine, promise."

"If you say so...So what's planned for today?"

"I need to do some shopping for job clothes and stuff so I won't forever be in your hair"

"BC, you are never a burden so please stop thinking you are. Plus, I'll go shopping with you today and pay for everything. You can have anything you want, all on me"

"Mitch, I couldn't do that"

"Yes you can, look around. I'm loaded, a shopping spree for a good friend won't hurt my bank account." I smiled, he had actually made something of himself while i was a mess. I'm so proud of him.

"If you say so"

"i was hoping you would agree, you need a whole new waredrobe" I looked down at myself,

"Mitch, put in the situation I was in, i look hot okay!"

"Well now you're back home and you need to look better. By the way, i like how you let your hair grow out, you look more feminie."

"Thanks, I guess. Usually, feminine and Buttercup didn't go in the same sentence but that's all changed along with other things."

"So you ready to leave?"

"What about Blossom?"

"She had to handle some things at work" He grabbed his keys and led me towards the door.

"Maybe I could work with her" i walked out the door, through the gate and to his car.

"No you don't want to work there, I know the perfect place for you"

"Why what's wrong with her job?"

"She's a dancer"

"I can dance!"

"No sweetie not _that_ kind of dancer..." it took me a moment to put two and two together.

"Oh she's a stripper!"

"NO, she doesn't remove her clothes and it's way more classy than that."

I rolled my eyes,"She's a stipper". We quickly pulled out of the driveway and made our way onto the freeway...

* * *

**_Bubbles P.O.V_**

After FINALLY getting a chance to sneak away from Steve's mom, I met up with Boomer for lunch. I was anticapiated this meeting since last night, it was all I could think about as I slept. I walk into the restuarant to see the greeter standing at the podium. Before I open my mouth she says "You must be . Well is already sitting at the time. Right this way" Before I could correct her on his misconception, I was led to the table where Boomer was sitting. I sat down and was handed a menu. "What would you like to drink?". I only stareed at the lady, in awe. " ... ?"

"Actuallly she's just a friend of mine, thank you. And she will have a water with lemon, thank you" Boomer flashed his signature smile and the waitress only nodded and walked away writing on her notepad. "Bubbles are you okay? I mean if you want to reschedule we can..." I finnaly realized what he said.

"Oh No, I"m just in shock right now. Why would she think I was your wife plus I can't belive your here. Do you know how long it's been?!"

"Well you are a beautiful woman who wouldn't want to be your husband and yes it has been a long time. Too long. We were once going at each others throats now were mistaken for a married couple" I slightly laughed, he was always awkardly funny.

"Yeah, so Boomer, tell me what have I missed out on in your life?" I was more interested in hearing if he was seeing anyone, truthfully...WAIT?! what am I saying? I'm happily engaged with Steve._ Are you happy? Really? That black eye under all that make-up just screams happiness. _I pushed my conscience away, yes Steve did hit me this morning but I don't blame him. I shamefully looked down on the table, only to be drawn back to reality with Boomer giving me a questioning look.

"Is everything okay? You look altered"

"Altered, wow. Is that the new way to say tired?" I tried to have some optimisim in my voice but that was the fail of the year.

"That's not what i meant. You juzst don't seem like yourself. Something happen?"

"Yeah well life happened"

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No, I don't. I wanna hear about you. Your college life, your brothers and your girlfriend!" I added that last part to really get the scoop on what I really came here for.

"Well I've been so tied up with work and school a girlfriend really hasn't been on my agenda. Well thats not true, I've been on a few dates but those girls didn't interest me"

"What they weren't pretty enough?"

"Its not that. I don't date a girl based on her looks, i focus more on what's on the inside. What are her ambitions? What's her personality like? Things of that nature"

"No luck huh?"

"None, but then again I always had this one girl in mind but she never really showed an interest in me" Before I could draw more out of him, the waitress came with my drink.

"Are you ready to order?" We simutaneously nodded and placed our orders.

"Well Boomer, what about your brothers?"

"Well I think Butch is in a relationship and Brick just got out of one so I'm the loner in the group."

"Don't worry there's some one out ther for you" I place my hand on his shoulder and he looked up to meet my eyes. It was then that I noticed how close we were, he must have too because his eyes slightly widened. We stayed like that for a moment, until we were pulled away by someone obviously clearing their throat. We jumped apart, both of us blushing like crazy. That person cleared their throat again, and I looked up to see none other than Steve.

* * *

**_Buttercup's P.O.V_**

Mitch and I have probably been through 12 stores, the total coming up to an amount I didn't think was possible. I felt as if I have to pay Mitch back and i will, every single penny. We got casual clothes, workout clothes, busniess clothes, swim wear, jewerly and now we were shopping for party clothes. "So now you need to look for a dress" i starred at Mitch with wide eyes.

"No, remember what happened in Forever 21 when you tried to put me in the skirt. I can still feel the electric shock from that taser!"

"Buttercup this means more to me than you will ever know, this is a complete bonding moment and your messing this up" I sighed and began to look through the racks.

"See Mitch, there's moment's like these were i began to think that your gay. Why do you enjoy shopping more than I do?"

"Logical explanation, you don't naturally have girlish ways and I do thanks to my sisters. Just so you know, I do favor woman. Want me to prove it?" He smirked.

"No thank you, I'll take your word for it" It's not that I don't like Mitch , I do and I always have. However I have also have the gut feeling telling me that it's best if Mitch and I just stay really close friends._ Sucks to be in the Friend Zone_. My conscience speaks the truth, but when my guts tells me something i usually learn to listen to it without a second thought. He was about to reply when i found an acceptional dress. It was a tight forest green dress with a sweetheart neckline that had slight slights on the side and one long sleeve along with some slight sparkle here and there. "This dress screams Buttercup". Mitch can to examine the dress and corrected me by grabbed the right size.

"Try it on" He quickly rushed me into the dressing room and I changed without an argurement only because I wanted to see how this dressed looked on my curvios body. I slipped it on but I could't reach those last few inches when I began to zip the dress up. I began to examine myself in the mirror, I looked good. The dress perfectly hugged my curves and the sweetheart neckline did my boobs justice. They didn't pop out yet the seemed comfortable and not too flashy. The sleeve was a classy touch to the dress. "You finish yet?" I opened the door and showed him the dress. His mouth dropped, I did a full turn to give him the full view. "Here, let me help you zip this up. Women always have trouble zipping all the way to the top" As Mitch came closer to my body, I felt the heat from his and the heavieness of his breathing. He zipped the dress up and look at me from behind my shoulder with admiring. "You look stunning. The girl I always remembered...the girl I feel in love with".


	7. Chapter 7

_(Buttercup's P.O.V)_

I turn around to look into Mitch's light brown eyes. _He loved me_. "Mitch don't say something so foolish. No one can love a blob like me, have you seen me? I'm too damaged to be loved, especially by you. I don't deserve you, so please don't waste your time on a girl like me"

"A girl like you? That's the girl I fell in love with. The girl that played football with the boys, the girl that wasn't afraid of anything or would pretend not to be. The girl that has a hard shell on the outside but on the inside she was as soft as a marshmallow." He was inching in closer. Was I ready for this? Could I handle this? He was coming in closer. I looked at his soft lips...am I truly ready? He gently pulled me closer by my hips...like Ace..I'M NOT READY!

"Mitch, we...I can't I'm not ready for something like this. I just- I've been through some things and I need some time to heal" I was slowly moving away fro Mitch who looked slightly hurt.

"I completely understand'

"No you dont! No one will understand what I've been through. I live with the choices I decided to make."

"Buttercup, what happened to you? what did Ace do?". I stared at Mitch with wide eyes, remember those lonely cold nights...

"Can you unzip me please" I only turned around and hung my head low waiting for him to unzip me, avoiding a response. I wasn't ready to tell him, I don't know what his reaction would be. I was slightly afraid. He obeyed my command and simply left the room. After that things moved fast. Mitch and i were in the car on our way back to the house, in silence. Complete and utter silence. I couldn't take it anymore! "You wanna know what happened to me Mitch? Do you really?"

"Actually no. I don't want to force you to tell me anything, but I don't want you to fell as if you're alone! I'm here, Blossom's here and pretty soon Bubbles will be right by your side. Stop letting the past get to you, let it go Buttercup." Tears began to gather in my eyes when he said Bubbles's name.

"See Mitch, I CAN'T! IT WILL HAUNT ME FOR THE REAST OF MY LIFE AND THERE'S NOT A DAMN THING I CAN DO ABOUT IT! No matter how i try to get from it, it's there. Starring at me with beady black eyes and sickly green skin with as much power as the President himself."

"Is this about Ace?"

"It always is. Even if he's not here, he's _here._ And he's coming."

"BC, you keep talking like this and I'm putting you in a straight jacket with nice pretty white walls"

"Damnnit Mitch!" I got out of the car, and stormed away into the house. He thought it was joke, what I went through was a joke! I'm done. I'll be out of his hair my tonight, me and my joke of a life...

* * *

_(Boomer's P.O.V)_

"I hope I'm not interruptting something here" The man looked as if he had been through hell. Bubbles was obviously afraid of him, yet tried to hide it.

"Honey, this is an old highschool friend of mine, Boomer. Steven Boomer, Boomer Steven" I stretch my hand out towards the guy but he does nothing but stare me down. I retrieve my hand.

"Are you going to join us for lunch?" _If you can't beat 'em join 'em._

"No, my fiance and I will be leaving. _NOW_." I sense the ergency in his voice. Bubbles began to shake under the sound of his voice. She seemed so scared, but why? Was there more the their relationship? Maybe I should look more into this. Before i got the chance to say anything, he grabbed Bubbles by the wrist forcefully. She let out a small whimper as if she was an animal.

"Hey! I don't think you should be so rough with her!" He looked up at me with harsh eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry is this your wife?" I was silent. "I didn't think so, plus she likes it rough, if you know what I mean" He smirks before pushing Bubbles along. She mouthed 'Bye' before being pushed out the door. Was no one seeing what I was seeing?! She's obviously being abused, or maybe it because Bubbles and I were kinda close. I guess that was a heated moment, but nothing was gonna happen. _Even though you secretly wanted it to happen_. My conscience was speaking the truth, the truth that I knew would never come true. I stopped a near-by waitress.

"Can I get my food to go and the check please?" She nods and goes on her way. Wow that was intense, I can't believe Bubbles is with a guy like that. I looked over to the spot she was sitting moments ago. I saw her light blue leather clutch, sitting on the table. I open it to reassure myself it's hers and it is. I go to close it only to be stopped by a piece of paper sticking out from a pocket. I pulll it out and my eyes begin to widen as I read it:

_I lie here, waiting fo rmy death. My death that will be caused by Steven. My fiancee, my abuser, my lover. I do love him, I think it's love... I just want to go away. Go to a place where ai won't be abused and hated for everything I do. But where start? WHERE? I'm slowly losing myself when I only desire to be happy. Will I ever be happy again?_

I put the note back in it's place. Why did she write this? What does this mean? Only one way to find out..

* * *

_(Bubbles P.O.V)_

"Are you fucking kidding me Bubbles?" I was sitting in the passenger seat of the car, holding my busted lip. I was brawlng my eyes out, why wouldn't I just have this one happy moment? "You were only having lunch with an old highschool friend, were you planning on having sex with him later? See, i bought you literally, then I fell for you. But now I'm starting to see why you were an escort in the first place! That's your place as an escort!" He parked the car.

"Steve, wait no...I don't want to go back there, I love you"

"You love me? do ya? If you did you wouldn't be planning to fuck other guys Bubbles" There was no winning with this guy, I either lose or i lose.

"I'm sorry Steve, it won't happen again."

"I know it won't" He grabs my face. "You make me want to kick your ass but then you make me want to love you like there's no tomorrow" He leads me into our condo,upstairs and pushes me inside our bed room where I land on the floor. He kisses me hard and forces his tongue in my mouth, probing all over. He tasted like cigs and scotch. _Great he's drunk._ I pull away. "Something wrong?"

"Babe, your drunk. I want to make love and have you remember it in the morning" I've became very good at lying, I've had to. Steve and I haven't touched each other like that in months thanks to my awesome lying skills, now I was starting to doubt them.

"This is the best time, unless you would rather be with _Boomer"_ He drung his name out in a singing voice. He was so drunk I'm surprised he's still awake and enonciating his words.

"I'm fine where I am" I kiss him, stirring a plan in my head. This was it, I'm tired of this. It was time to plan my escape.

* * *

_(Blossom's_ P.O.V)

After going to the Loungue to collect my last paycheck and say my goodbyes, I was currently on my bed crying. I finally made it out, I'm finally getting away from that life of poverty i was forced into. I wipe my tears as I hear, Mitch and Buttercup arguing downstairs. I go to the rail and watch them below.

"Buttercup, wait!"

"Wait on what Mitch? So you can laugh in my face again?"

"I'm sorry"

"So am I" She raced up the stairs and slammed the door behind her. I watch Mitch, pace downstairs. I rushed down there to his aid.

"What happend?"

"I think she's mad because I laughed at her past"

"Mitch, that's some really sensitive shit. Do you even know what happened to her?"

"No she won't tell me"

" Go ask her what happened, demand she tell you and dont leave until you get an answer. Comfort her, be the rock in he life and NEVER hurt her. She needs someone like that right now" I simply walk away satisfied.

* * *

_(Buttercup_ P.O.V)

I was crying into Mitch's shoulder and he was holding me so tight. Like he never wanted me to go. "I"m SO sorry" I told him, I told him everything. Hearing it outloud and actually forming the words, I feel as if I can finally move on.

"Let's not dewell in my past, but see this as a new beginning" I lift my head from his shoulder and he wipes the tears from my eyes.

"I'm glad you said that because I have a surprise for you at dinner"

"Mitch, you know I don't enjoy surprises!"

"Well your definately gonna hate this one" I frowned. "Just remember to wear your dress to dinner" He smiled and went for the door simply closing it behind him before i could protest. Boy was he fast, he knew what was coming for him...

Hours of laying around and simply doing nothing, Blossom came into my room. "BC, it's almost dinner time and Mitch told me to help you get dressed"

"Smart guy, too smart. I wonder if-"

"Buttercup just come to dinner, it's the least you can do. After all this guy has done for us." Blossom interupted my mindless thinking out-loud with some valid logic.

"Fine" I sat on my bed in defeat. "My dress in closet on the left side" Blossom followed the simple directions of my walk-in closet. _She will see the dress in 3...2...1. _

"AHHHHHHHH". She found the dress.._Yippee_. "Buttercup this dress is gorgeous!" She pulled out of the closet along with a matching pair of shoes. "Now it's time for me to work my magic". She smiled creepily at me before leading towards the bathroom.

"Why are we here?" I was truly terrified.

"I need a clean slate" She turned the showerhead on and threw me in.

After what seemed like hours of torture Blossom was FINALLY finished. I looked in the mirror, at myself. I looked...beautiful, stunning, gorgeous all of the above. I noticed something different about the dress. "Bloss, what happened to the sleeve?"

"It was detachable and I thought the dress looked more elegant without it, do you like your hair and make-up?" I haven't even noticed it. My hair was more defined waves down my shoulders, my bang more neat and slightly curled. I had on some shimmery light green eye shadow. It was the right amount of shimmer, thankfully. I seem to have a light line of liner around my upper and lower lids, thick coats of mascara on my long eyelashes. It did nothing but enhance my eyelashes more. My lips were coated with a frosty pink, enhacing my natural lip color. "You look beautiful sis, really. I out did myslef if i must say." I turned around and hugged her. She doesn't even know what she's done. She helped me realize what I really am, a strong independent woman.

"Blossom thank you. You have no idea what you have done for me"

"Your welcome. I'm glad I could help, but sweetie don't cry, your mascara is not waterproof" She wiped the few tears that forced themselves from my eyes. She smiled at me which mad me smile. "Oh I almost forgot, earrings". She went back into the closet while my hand atomatically went up to my ear, I wonder if she's seen my other piercings... She cames back with these gorgeous diamond-drop earrings. "Here put these in" I obeyed her command and turned to see how the completed the outfit. "So when did you get your ears, tongue, lip and nose pierced?"

"So you did see..."

"Oh course Buttercup, no matter how much concealer you put over the holes they are still there!"

"No actually they are starting to close. I'm going to let them, all of them well maybe not my tongue piercing."

"I'm ok with that one"

"Nice to know I have your approval"

She smiles before starting walking towards the door, "Well now that you're all dressed up I need to get ready myself ready, if you don't mind". She opened the door and turned around before shutting it behind her and said "Buttercup you really do look stunning". I turned back towards the mirror, I really do look stunning. It was like an elegant cocktail dress. It hugged my curves perfectly, not too much clevage but enough for you to wonder. My hips and ass looked great in this dress that ended mid-knee with a slit on each side. As i continued to admire myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but remember that we had a guest coming to dinner. I wonder who the guest is...

* * *

_(Bubbles P.O.V)_

I lay in bed with Steven. _UGH who knew snoring would be so obnioxious !_ I shrugged the thought off as I started my plan. I quietly stepped out of bed and grabbed my robe and a suitcase. I was ready to get out of here, one way or another. I quickly began putting clothes in my 'escape bag'. Where I was going was still unknown to me but I am going to get away. I scurried into the bathroom to grab my extra toothbrush and things to stuff into the bag. After getting all the neccessities, I went to Steve's hidden cash spot that I'm sure he has no idea i know about. He keeps money all over this condo, and I know where everything is. I went into his closet, under the third pair of shoes there was a stack of cash, i grabbed it and put it in my bag. i scurried into the kitchen and grabbed all the hidden money that was in there. Suddenly I heard a soft knock at the door.I sealed the bag closed and tucked it ina safe place. I found my place back in my bed, now all there is forme to do is wait and bite my time. Maybe I'll leave tomorrow or the next day. All I know is that day is coming, the day is coming where I'll make my great escape.

* * *

_(Blossom's P.O.V)_

After I magically put Buttercup together it is finally time to pamper myslef. I was almost finish, after a long process. A sweet raseberry scented bubblebath, including my homemade face mask. Yes, my skin in offically silky smooth. I slipped into one of my favorite simple dresses. A striking pink v-neck dress that flowed behind me. It was simple and elegant, hoping I wouldn't standout too much. I complimented the dress my adding simple diamond accessaries, and since the dress is long and flowy I decided not to wear heals. I swept my long auburn hair to the right side of my face and pinned it into place an began curling it. Touched up my make-up ; adding another coat of mascara and lips stick. Once I triple checked myslef, I headed downstairs to see Mitch and Buttercup sitting in the special living room. One of the only rooms in the house that didn't look like part of Mitch's bachelor pad themed house, it was elegant and sophisicated. "Blossom you look gorgeous as always"

"Thanks Mitch, you look handsome"

"Don't I" He flashed me a smile. "You did a excellent job on Buttercup, she looks feminine. I don't think anyone would have dressed her up better and taking off the sleeve was a nice touch if I must say."

"Why the fuck are you talk all proper and when the hell are the fucking 'special guests' suppose to be here?"

"I'm talking proper because this d-" Mitch was interrupted by the doorbell. "I'll get it" He left us to go answer the door. I looked at Buttercup who was fuming.

"Please don't ruin this, I feel as though this dinner is very important for us and I REALLY don't want you to ruin it"

"Bloss, our lives have been cursed since the day we were created. Nothing in my power will ruin this dinner, it will be fate itself." My eyes widen at her response. It was wise yet so true. You would have never known Buttercup to say something so intelligent like that. Mitch can back with a polite grin on his face.

"Buttercup and Blossom Untonium our guest for the evening Brick,Butch and Boomer Jojo"


	8. Chapter 8

_(Buttercup's P.O.V)_

There he stands. The boy I loved to hate, Butch Jojo. He still looked the same with some minor adjustments. He was taller, alot taller actually... He looked abut 6'4 very muscular. He had the same troubled forest green eyes. His hair looked more professional and sexy like Damon Salvatore from Vampire Diaries yet it was longer and sloppier completely hotter. What am I saying?! This is Butch Jojo, one of the guys that possibly have killled the Professor! "Mitch why the fuck are they here?"

"They are here to help you" He was smirking, obviously enjoying the scene unfolding before him..._Asshole_.

"I didn't ask for anybody's help. Especially not a cold murderer."

Butch looked offended. "What the hell are you talking about? My brothers and I did alot of thing but killing was not one of them." Something in his eyes told me he was telling the truth, so i let it go.

"So are we gonna eat?" Blossom was moving towards the dining room, without anyone's response. She was obviously just trying to hurry this dinner alone. Nice to know she hasn't lost her mind, because Mitch sure has. Of all the fucking law people in Townsville he chooses the Jojo brother... what a coinsidence ! I was impulsively walking to my seat when I was suddenly stopped to see Butch holding out my seat for me... i starred him down.

"It's a seat BC, what's it gonna do? There's no glue in it or anything promise"

I sat down, "Thanks and don't call me BC only my friends can call me BC" He tucked my chair in and made sure I was comfortable before sitting down across from me. Blossom next to me, across from Brick. Boomer and Brick on oppiside ends of the table. This was great... Once we were all seated and comfortable, things go really awkard, but I understand why. My counterpart who I suspected had some involvement with my father's dead is sitting right next to me, trying to help me get my dead father's inheritance money. On top of alll that, I have a slight intrest in the guy. There I said it in my head, near out loud. The first step is self- admittion...

"So let's cut the tention in the room and have some small talk, huh?". Mitch never was one to handle awkward sistuations. No one was speaking up though, I wasn't planning on speaking. i was only waiting for our waiter to come back so i can have an adult beverage if you catch my drift... "So boys would you like you tell the girls what's going in your life now?" Brick was the first to speak up, being the big bad leader and all...

"Well I am the owner of a chain of law firms, I'm currently working on a Doctoring degree. Single just got out of a bad relationship . So you know, I'm just living life." I couldn't help but notice that Blossom let her breath out when he said 'single', is there something between them that i don't know about? I know that there's absolutely nothing between Butch and I !

"Why did you two break up?" I was a noisy person but honestly I just wanted to get under his skin. I truly didn't give a fuck.

"She cheated on me." He looked away, a bit hurt. I ALMOST felt bad... Butch leaned back in his chair, he was next to speak.

"I am a lawyer and coowner of a few of Brick's firms. I am currently working on opening my third club here in Townsville. I have one in Miami and L.A so now I'm gonna bring it to a small city like Townsville. I'm in a relationship and it's ok I guess. Marriage is not in the picture at any time"

"If marriage isn't in the picture than things are not ok"

Butch seemed taken back by my comment, "Things are fine, actually."

"So you're a lawyer and club owner... Your mother must be proud" I gave him a face smile.

"I'm sure she would be if I had one"

"What's wrong, you and Him not talking?" I faked a puppy dog face.

"Buttercup..." Blossom whispered my name in an attempt to calm me down. I did, in way.

"So tell my about your girlfriend"

"Well for starters she's not you". He smirked, it was getting under my skin.

"Like you could handle a girl like me.". I wanted to see how long he could play...

"Test me."

"Your girl, wouldn't like that"

"On the contridary, she likes kinky shit like that" He winked at me, I nearly gagged.

"Well you can take the boy out of highschool but you can't take Highschool out of the boy." Blossom's voice was soft and calm. It had a 'Mother' tone to it. We settled down a bit while Boomer began talking. I was still stuck on the fact that Butch just openly invited me to a threesome with his girlfriend. Talk about gross...

"Lawyer, coowner of firms. I'm getting my engineering degree. I'm a contractor and I've bult some incredible stuff. Single and heartbroken."

"Who broke your heart Boomer?" Looks like Blossom's mother intincts are kicking.

"Bubbles". My ears perked up at the sound of her name.

"What happened" My sister was inching to see what Boomer knew as well.

"Well, I saw her earlier and I thought she would be her but after the way that guys dragged her away I'm not surprised."

"You saw her earlier?" I blinked a few times trying to get my brain to resgister that Boomer saw Bubbles earlier toda..

"Yeah we had lunch, well we were gonna have lunch but I guess her fiance Steve came and literally pulled her away. She like left her wallet and everything." Blossom and I looked at each other at the same time with the same wide grin on our faces.

"I take it you haven't seen Bubbles in some time?"

"No, we haven't. I miss her. So tell me about this Fiance of hers." More of her motherly instincts...

"He wasn't very nice at all. He was sloppy, disrespectful and maybe a little drunk. He was so rough with her and Bubble just seems to delicate now. I mean she always was but she had some sort of backbone, then. Now she has nothing. She's as delicate as a glassheart." Maybe this Steve guy isn't the right guy for her. Boomer seems more like the type of guy for Bubbles, honestly. I'm not saying that because their counterparts, but I'm saying that because they seem like soul mates. I know, I can be sappy too. I heard footstep and saw the waiter...

'FINALLY, can I get some with alcohol in it? Anything, i don't even care. Make it strong too" Everyone seemed to smile as my bluntness.

"I'll have what she's hanving" Butch winked at me, "Can't let you drink alone, what fun is that?". He had a point but I flicked him off anyways.

"BC, that's no way to treat a guest!" Mitch was truly appaled but who gave a fuck? Not Buttercup.. "Girls you should tell the boys, a little about yourself.." Was he really gonna start this now? These guys don't need to know shit about me, but then again it only seemed fair...

"Well if you insist...Blossom you first" I flashed her a smile and reached for the drink that the waiter just placed on my table. I took a big gulp, this was gonna be a long night...


	9. Chapter 9

**_(Buttercup's P.O.V)_**

I was drinking my fifth drink and Blossom was near tears. I had to admit so was I, but I think that was the ahcohl talking... Boomer was actually crying and Brick was comforting her through her whole story. Butch kept winking at me, half of me was completely enjoying the attention. The other half wanted to punch his eye shut. Seriously, who flirts with an old flame when you have a girl at home?

"Blossom.. I'm speechless" Brick did look like he genuinly cared, but i could put money on it that it was a bunch of B.S. Then again could there be a possiblity that their feud be put through the back door? Me and Butch, bury the hatchet? Yeah sure, when hell freezes over!

"Stay speechless, I don't like speaking of my past. I'd rather keep it were it belongs. I'm all about my future"

"I hope I can be apart of that" I widen my eyes, then there was an awkard silence in the room. Everyone was trying to figure out what he meant by that. I knew. He likes her, maybe they could be something more. "I mean, I want to apart of the process of you becoming who you want to become and be in a comfortable point in your life." Good save...

"That and he wants to be by your side" I was clearly a litle tipsy but the joke was funnny. Brick even blushed, what grown man do you know blushes?

"Well Buttercup since you want to put everyone out, what about you? What's your story?" Butch was smirking and I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.

"I was in a horrible relationship, I got out and now I'm here. Trying to be happy and get the money i deserve. Since you bastards killed my father." Butch did a spit take.

"See I almost felt sympathetic for you. ALMOST. You're just so damn evil and corrupt"

"Not corrupt enough to kill someone..."

"I didn't kill The Professor, none of us did."

"Don't you dare say his name" I narrowed my eyes towards him, preparing to strike if he said another word.

"I can respect than, becuse that's who I have become. A nice respectable guy' He leaned back in his chair.

"Did you hear that you guys? Butch is that nice respectable guy that robbed banks, old women and constantly got his ass whooped by a girl" I smirked.

"Buttercup, Buttercup, Buttercup still sour from when I dumped her our junior year of highschool" That obviously was the liquid courage talking... everyone dramatically gasped but I had one up my sleeve.

"I remember that. Butch was devasted I didn't want to sleep with him, unlike all the other girls that dropped anything for him. I was different, Butch liked that. i wouldn't put out, Butch didn't like that. So yeah he dumped me, but he wasn't able to get a girl afterwards..." I've never seen Blossom's eyes so wide, she didn't know.

"Yeah well..."

"Well what Butch? You told one of my secrets, bonus points for you. You still mean nothing to me nor do you phase me. The only thing you can do for me? Help me get to my dad's money, then you wouldn't have to deal with me a day in your life." I drank the last of my drink and ordered another.

"BC, I think that's enough to drink" Mitch whipsered my way, but I'm sure everyone heard.

"This is my last promise." The waiter sat the drink on the table.

"Yeah listen to your boyfriend" Butch was obviously jealous.

"See, Butch there you go thinking you know everything... I would LOVE to be with Mitch. But there's sick bastards like you, who turn and make innocent girls like me become evil and corrupt." I was now on the edge of my seat, ready to pounce at any given moment. All I wanted was for Butch to say the right words. I hate the fact that I'm letting him get under my skin, yet there's just something about him that makes me want to knock his lights out.

Mitch must have noticed I was on edge because he said, "Ok let's talk business".

"I agree. Enough chit chat, let's get down to business." Brick was straightening his tie, while trying to look more professional. Everyone else did the same, except Boomer. He looked tuned out, obviously somewhere else. Maybe he's thinking about Bubble. Scratch that. I know he's thinking about Bubbles, I must remember to talk to him about it later. Hopefully go see her...

Minutes turned into hourse, I swear. We got food then it disappeared and later we got dessert. I wasn't interested with the conversation, it was like burying him all over again. Something I don't want to relive. It was hell the first time, why do it again...? I just held my head low and nodded when Blossom looked at me for support. I know she's dying on the inside, but she has to be the strong on right now. I was currently unavaliable. "Buttercup don't you have access to The Professor's stuff?". I nodded, stil absent to the converstaion. "Well, you and Butch will need to go and collect some things". I nodded, not even in the mood to battle with her about bringing along Butch. Everyone noticed and left the subject alone.

"Waiter, can I get another drink?"

"BC..." Mitch was giving me a stern look, yet it was caring and sincere.

"It's not like I'm drinking and driving. Im in the comfort of a home so I'll be fine."

"You're right, it's also your home so do as you please". I know what he's trying to do.

"Mitch that reverse psychology shit won't work on me!" He only smirked. The workers came to take everyone's plates.

"Now that dinner's over, I would like to see Boomer in my office if that's ok?" Boomer nodded and the two resorted upstairs. I wonder what they have to disscuss that's so important that it can't be said infront of everyone?. My train of thought was broken when I noticed Blossom was tugging on my arm.

"Come on, I doubt you can stand on your own" I shook her off.

"I can hold my liquor sweetheart." i stood up without a problem and began to walk off.

"Are you going to leave your guests?" Brick was standing there with wide arms waiting for an response.

"Party's over. You don't have to go home, but you have to get the hell out of here." I continued to walk.

"What she means is, if you wish to stay then we will entertain you." Blossom motioned for Brick to follow her into the music room. I kept walking, making my way towards the stairs. I noticed Butch was behind me, I turned around with an annoyed facial expression.

"I really think you should just leave."

"Only if you're coming with me" He winked at me again!

"You should really get that eye checked dude, it's been twitching all night."

"It only does that when a heartless bitch is around"

"Your girlfriend's not here"

"Good thing she isn't. You've been flirting with me all night, she wouldn't take that well."

"What is she gonna do? Beat my ass? Like she could"

"I know she can't but I can"

"Is that a threat?"

"No Buttercbutt it's a promise maybe even a challenge."

"Butterbutt really?"

"Yeah, have you been yourself? Even though I hate you, I must admit you're hotter than ever." He leaned closer to my ear,whispering these words to me. I felt his breath against my neck, it made all my hairs stand. I slightly blushed, pushing him away from me.

"Shut up Butch, you don't mean that!"

"I don't say stuff i don't me. It's a part of being in the business world. Now about that challenge..."

"Accepted. Me, you, boxing rink tomorrow. I'll get Mitch to send you the informatiion later." I turned around and continued my way up the stairs.

"So, I have to contact Mitch if i want to talk to you?"

"Why would you want to talk to me? I'm a heartless bitch, remember?" I kept walk as his voice got smaller and smaller. I made my way to what I hoped was Mitch's office. I was right on cue, because Boomer was on his out. "Hey Boom, you okay?" He did look down, I sure I know why...

"Wow, we're on a nickname basis?" He smiled, that's one thing I always admired about boomer. Reguardless of the situation, he managed to smile. "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about some things.."

"Well good you're thinking. I was thinking that you and me should take a trip to go see Bubbles, later tomorrow?"

"I don't know Buttercup, her fiance looks a little intense"

"You got me on your side, we'll be fine. Plus I kow you wanna see her again." He blushed.

"Yeah, I just want to know that she's okay and in a good, stable condidtion. You should have seen the way he handled her. "

"Well, i wanna see tomorrow with you" He looked like he was caculation the odds or something.

"Sure, I'll pick you up around 4, ok?"

"Perfect" I gave Boomer a hug and whipsered in his ear.

"She's fine, I promise". He was scarred and his body was tense but after i whispered in him ear he loosened up and hugged me back.

"Thank You, BC" I slightly smiled and released him.

"We're not that close yet" He smiled back at me...

"One day, until then" He began to leave and I watched him head downstairs, wondering why I just did that? Oh yeah, for my sister. I leaned on Mitch's office door to see him andling some paper work.

"Goodnight, Boyfriend' He smiled and laughed at my joke.

"Goodnight BC" I kept walking all the way to my room. Maybe this dinner wasn't as bad as i thought. At least none of us successfully attempted to kill each other. I ran so bath water, poured in bubble bath, and grabbed a bottle of chamanage. Time to finish my night with pampering.

* * *

**_(Blossom's P.O.V)_**

There's something about Brick, honestly... I don't know what it is, but I feel this spark. Should I let it make a flame or should I leave it alone? I drag Brick into the music room and sit at the piano. "You play?"

"Yeah, back when I was younger. I doubt I still have those skills." I moved over of the bench and patted an empty space for him. He moved and sat down, his body was tense as if he didn't want to sit.

"Relax, you can't play of your so tense.. Trust me" He turned to look me in my eyes and he instantlt relaxed and placed his hands above the keys. To help him omove along, I played my end hoping he would catch along. It took a while but he did. He smiled once he realized he still remembered how to play, I smiled too. "Told you, so" I played my last note and let him continue playing alone. His music was beautiful, stuff he obviouslycreated himself. I didn't reconigize it at all. I just closed my eyes and listened to the melody. It was mixture of fast and slow paced melodies but it all sounded confused, hurt and manipulated. I listened to his hard, dark finish. Brick's eyes were closed and his head was down in defeat.

"Now I remember... I forced myself to forget how to play" He slowly lifted his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing" He looked away, avoiding my eyes. He's hiding something.

"That was a beautiful song. Did you write it yourself?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't call it beautiful"

"It was. You're emotions were clearly shown through the song. What drove you to write something like that?" I know these questions were personal but something in me wanted to burn the wall down that i had with him.

"Just a rainy day I guess.."

"That was more than a rainy day, If I must say"

"Well good thing I didn't ask" Brick noticed how taken back I was by his comment, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-' I interrupted him,

"No, I shouldn't have asked so many questions. But since you shared something with me, I'll share something when you." I slowly began to play.

_I know there's hurt, I know there's pain,_  
_But people change, Lord knows I've been no saint_  
_In my own way, regret choices I've made_  
_How do I say I'm sorry? How do I say I'm sorry?_

_I was scared, I was unprepared_  
_Oh, for the things you said_

Slowly tears start to gather themselves in my eyes lids, as I remember the reason why...

_If I could undo that I hurt you_  
_I would do anything for us to make it through_  
_Draw me a smile and save me tonight_  
_I am a blank page waiting for you to bring me to life_  
_Paint me a heart, let me be your art_  
_I am a blank page waiting for life to start_

Tears slowly began to fall, and i stopped playing to quickly wipe them before Brick saw. Too late, he saw. He wiped the tears from my face. I turned to look into his blood red eyes. The were so passionate and safe yet them seemed tainted and heartbroken. He leaned closer to me and suddenly every touch he made was like lightening. My breathing became heavier and things seemed to slow down. I leaned closer into him and peered down to his lips. The looked so soft, my eyes averted back to his eyes. Our lips were so close, but we were interrupted by Butch.

"Hey dude, let's go B-...Oh my bad." He quickly tuned around. I started blushing and I noticed Brick was too.

"I think I should go, maybe you'll play me more of your songs tomorrow?" He waited for me to reply. I was so shocked all I could do was nod. He smiled and I felt my heart leap. It didn't a tuck when he kissed me on my cheek. "See you tomorrow, Pinky". With that Brick left the room, and I was left as usual...

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! So special shout out to one of my reviewers Friedseeweed ! He replied to one of my reviews and said the sweetest thing that made my day. So I dedicate this chapter to him :) Hope you enjoyed the long awited chapter. Until next time..**


	10. Chapter 10

**_(Buttercup's P.O.V)_**

"Come at me Butterbutt!" Butch and I were at the boxing rink. We were just practicing, nothing too serious yet. Butch was behind a big old hanging bean bag, holding it in place. Encouraging me to hit it. I gave it al I had. Releasing all the anger I had in me, all the pain and resentment. I let it all out. I first it was straight anger then it began to feel my hits weaken... The thoughts of how I let myself stay there and take that type of abuse... The way i bowed to his every command...How I let Ace use and manipulate me...How I let him break me down, to the point where I believed I was nothing.. I guess I stopped punching because Butch was in front of me with a concerned look on my face. "Hey, you okay?" I shook it off and put on my best brave face.

"Fine, you wanna give it a few hits?" I moved behind the bag, before he could even answer. It wasn't long until I felt some pretty strong punches from him. I guess he was releasing some anger as well... After a while Butch stopped and his phone ranged for the 8th time... We've only been here 30 minutes. I frowned, while he sent me a apologetic look as he answered the phone.

"Yes, Victoria" His voice sounded annoyed. She's been calling nonstop. Control freak much? I used my super hearing to listen in on their conversation.

"Don't victoria me, are you still at the boxing rink with _that girl_?" The said that as if I was a disease. I felt a rush of anger go through me.

"Yes I am" He voice was stern and direct, completely unhappy.

"Why? I don't want you there, come spend time with me"

"Victoria, are we really doing this now? I told you, I can't send every waking moment with you. I need outside friends"

"Well do you have to be friends with her?"

"Just think of this as client bonding time"

"That makes it worst! You have to see her more. I don't trust you around her" Butch looked hurt by what she said. The feeling of hurt was quickly pushed aside by anger.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" Yep, he's angry...

"No I-"

"That's exactly what you just said! You don't trust. Never in our 3 years together have I EVER given you a reason to not trust me, unlike you" Anger was consuming Butch.

"Let's not bring THAT up again"

"Yes, I am bringing THAT up again. It's not going away"

"I thought you forgave me!"

"You're suppose to forgive but you NEVER forget. For you to say I would cheat on you, is...honestly the dumbest thing."

"Oh so now, I'm dumb?"

"No you're not dumb, you're acting dumb in this moment. Stop calling and I'll have a special gift for you tonight, okay?" My eyes widen, what kind of relationship was this? He just basically bought himself out...and she totally fell for it. Was I that way with Ace?

"Okay, see you tonight.." With that she hung up the phone. Butch saw me on a bench and walked over.

"You heard?"

"No, not my business. I could care less about you and...what's her name? Vicious?" He laughed.

"Victoria. We met in college and have been together ever since. Lately she's been on my ass. It's either about marriage, kids or something else that I'm not ready for."

"Why not?"

"Well...Victoria isn't really the girl I pictured myself with. I have to make an extra effort to be with her, almost like I'm forcing myself to love her..."

"If you're going through all that to be with her, then why are you with her?"

"Being alone gets lonely."

"Yeah but leading her on is only going to make things worst." He took a seat next to me and leaned back.

"So this is your way of telling me your into me?' He smirked.

"Great way to kill our touching moment, Butch. I see why Vicious has trust issues with you"

"You know nothing about that situation" His face suddenly got serious.

"Well I know that two wrongs don't make a right"

"When do you become wise?'

"Well I've seen certain things and lived through certain things so I've gained some knowledge along the way." I looked down at my feet while I saw Butch looking at me through the corner of my eye.

"Not to be noisy or obnoxious but what happened to you after highschool? I remember you being the Sport star. scholarships coming at you from left and right but you turned them all down. You seemed to lose your grip on reality and you fell into a deep slump. Why?" I stared up at his face while I began to remember. After _he_ died, nothing mattered anymore. I didn't lose my grip my grip on reality and I let everything go. My future, my friends and my life. I didn't care. I lost my best friend. I felt so weak, unprotected and vulnerable. I shut myself out from the rest of the world. The only person that stayed by my side was Mitch. i suddenly felt Butch's fingers rub against my suddenly wet cheek. As if by instinct i grabbed him hand and removed it while looked back down at my feet. Butch lifted my china nd looked directly in my eyes. "Buttercup, I don't know who hurt you but on their behalf I want to say, They are sorry. Most importantly I am sorry that I wasn't a better friend in highschool, but I want to make up for it now. I want to be in your life,as a friend. Whenever you need me, don't hesitate to call. I'm here for you, whenever. Remember that." I stared at him for a while trying to decide whether he is being sincere. I didn't detect anything in his eyes that would tell me other wise. I pulled Butch into a close hug.

"Thank you"

* * *

**_Blossom's P.O.V_**

Mitch and I were eating our lovely breakfast when we heard the doorbell rang. I looked at Mitch with curiosity while he gave me a knowing smirk. i narrowed my eyes at him. _What is he up to?_ Just then the butler came in with a red-head following close behind. I looked up to see Brick's unbelievable blood-red eyes. He was wearing a red casual plaid shirt, unbuttoned with a gray shirt underneath. Regular denim pants and red vans. He caught me checking him out and winked at me. I looked away as i began to blush.

"Mitch you didn't tell me he was coming over!" I was still in my sleep wear. I was wearing a tank top, that I now feel was showing a bit too much cleavage, and fuzzy short shorts with cute little bunnies on them. I shyly began to cover myself up.

"I told him not to. I wanted to see your true beauty" He smiled while coming over to give me a hug.

"So Brick, what brings you here?"

"Well Pinky, I did say I would be back didn't I?"

"Yeah, a lot of people say that but they never come back"

'Well I mean what I say." He took a seat at the table, watching me closely. I suddenly felt naked so i quickly got up from the table.

"I think I should go change..." I quickly got up and scurried upstairs. _Why is my heart beating so fast?_

* * *

**_Brick's P.O.V_**

I watched Blossom make her way upstairs. The years have most definitely treated her nicely. She had perfect curves and looked great from the back! But in all honesty, I just don't like her for her body. There's just something about her, that gravitates me to toward her. I know she has her guard up but I know I'll weigh her down. I know it will be hard, but not going to give up on her. I'm going to treat her differently from my other girlfriends, she deserves to be treated differently. "Brick. Brick! BRICK!" I turned my attention to Mitch who was yelling at me on the other side of the table. "Are you back from cloud 9?!"

"Yeah I'm back."

"Good. So, when the wedding?" I laughed at his joke.

"That's one of the last things on my agenda but it is on there. I just want to see where things go. She might not be the right one for me and these feelings i have may just be lust. Who knows?"

"Only time will tell. So in regards to John's Will.."

"He did have a will but it must be in his possessions, hopefully it wasn't burned in the fire. I have my team working on finding an electronic version on it, but no luck so far."

"Why cant the girls just get the money they are his kids"

"That's true. They are his girls BUT they are not his girls biologically. The girls were created, not genetically made. So the state's never had a situation like this, therefore they don't know how to handle it. If we can't find the will, my team and I will try everything n our power to give the girls' the closure they deserve."

"Meaning?"

"We'll take it to court." Before Mitch could respond, Blossom came back downstairs. She wore a soft pink satin belted shirt dress with floral wedges. Her hair fell in loose waves and she wore a bit of make-up.

"Well where are you off to?"

"I actually have some errands to run." She readjusted the purse on her shoulder.

"Mind if I join?" She watched me for a while.

"I guess..." She walked toward Mitch to give him a hug. "Bye." With that she left the room and I was following close behind.

"See ya dude." She waited by my car.

"I didn't picture you as an Ashton Martin type of guy" I went to the passenger side and opened the door for her. "Thank You." I closed the door behind her and jogged to my side.

"What type of guy did you see me as?"

"I don't know, actually. But now that I think about it, this seems like a nice fit."

"So where exactly are we going?"

"Luscious Lounge" I raised an eyebrow at her. She looked away them replied, "I used to work there but now they want me to help me a judge. They are looking for a girl to replace me." I remember my times going to that lounge. I do remember seeing a gorgeous red-head...

"Does it sound weird when I say I've been to one of your shows?"

"Kinda. You don't have to stay if you don't want to." I stopped at a red light and looked over to her. Looking directly in her eyes.

"I want to." I heard the person behind me honk and I looked up at the light to see it was green. "So you sing, dance and play instruments. Do you do anything else?" She laughed.

"You make me sound like a talented star or something"

"You are talented, don't let anyone tell you differently." I saw her blush. I parked the car.

"You sure you want to come in?"

"Positive."

* * *

**I wrote and rewrote this story about 7 times. Everytime I tried to save it, SOMETHING would happen and it wouldn't save. But i FINALLY finished and I'm finally posting it. Hope you enjoy :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**_(Buttercup's P.O.V)_**

After a rampage of calls from Victoria, Butch and I decided to split ways. I took the opportunity to meet up with Boomer and go see Bubbles. Here we are standing in front of her condo door. Neither of willing to knock. "Stop being a wuss and knock on the door"

"Since you're the one with the balls, you knock!"

"Boomer, you're making this harder than it has to be!"

"You're her sister!"

"You like her!" We were interrupted when He noticed Bubbles was standing in the doorway.

"can I help..." We all stood staring at each other. Tears were starting to fall from Bubbles eyes, then she took one swift motion and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Which i gladly returned. She still smelled like the sea breeze on a sunny day, a smell I never fully understood. But i missed it regardless. I missed her.

"I missed you" That only made her cry harder. Hugging her, she seemed so weak and fragile. There was some movement heard from inside and Bubbles, quickly moved away and wiped away her tears.

"Boomer, it's always a pleasure to see you. What may I owe this pleasure?" I blinked as i watched my sister turn into a fragile sap into a warming housewife. Something was wrong..

"The other day you left your wallet and stuff, I'm just here to return it. Since Buttercup is back in town, i thought I would let her tag along. You know, let you two enjoy a reunion." He was nervous yet standing tall.

"Bubbles, who the hell is at the door?" The voice was coming from inside. He sounded drunk and very unhappy.

"It's girl scouts, honey. I'm coming!" She turned back to us and watched Boomer's and I confused looks. "Um, this really isn't a good time."

"I'm your sister, I don't need to make an appointment to see you"

'We have separate lives now"

"What does that change?" She stared at me. Her eyes were pleading for help. She grabbed her things from Boomer.

"Just meet me here, later tonight and we'll talk more." Boomer took the card Bubbles was holding out. With that, Bubbles shut the door and that was that. Boomer and I turned in sync with the same facial expression.

"What kind of shit was that?"

"Now you see what I mean. Something's CLEARLY not right"

"Guess we have to wait until tomorrow to truly find out. Unless you want to break in"

"That's illegal!"

"You're a Rowdyruff Boy and now you're worried about going to jail!"

"I'm older now!'

"That just mean your allowed to get away with more shit"

"Your language sure hasn't changed"

"You're still simple-minded" I walked off. This conversation was over. I knew Boomer was close behind, and he was my ride home. UGH, I needed to get my own stuff and fast. "So pick me up at 7 and we'll meet her at wherever?"

"Yeah I guess" We got into the car and started the engine. The car ride was quiet, probably because we were both in out own worlds. Having different personal thoughts...

* * *

**_(Blossom's P.O.V)_**

After the judging session at the Luscious Lounge,Brick treated me with frozen yoghurt. After making my cup and he paid for it, we sat together. "Thank you for coming with me"

'Trust me, that was no problem at all. But I still think you could have done another performance"

"I don't want you to watch me"

"It's not like I haven't seen you before"

"Well now I know you're watching me meaning I can't mess up"

"i know you'll be perfect"

"Thanks so sweet" I gave him a sweet smile but my face quickly fell "No" He couldn't help but smile.

"I tried. So what's your next step carrer-wise?" I brought my attention back to my frozen yogurt. I didn't know how to answer. I didn't know what my next move was.

"I'll look around. Work on some project with my music and just wait for things to move along with the case with my dad's will" I was proud of myself for not letting my voice crack when I said that"

"Well Bloss, you know you can always be my receptionist" i looked him directly in his passionate red eyes.

"Really?" I couldn't believe he would give me such a great opportunity

"Yes."

"i couldn't do that. There are people who need that job more than me"

'That's something I love about you, you're so self-less" He lifted my chin with his finger, making me look directly into his eyes. "Take the job, I wouldn't have it any other way" I couldn't help but smile.

"Fine. I wouldn't let you down'

"You never do"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait and for the short chapter. I just wanted to give you someting. Hope you enjoyed. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_(Blossom's P.O.V)_**

"Where are the others?" Brick was rummaging through the fridge. It was just him and I in the house.

"Mitch is in his office downtown. Buttercup is out with Boomer."

"Boomer? Didn't see that one was coming'

"It's not like that. She didn't tell me exactly but I know that it's not like _that_." There was an emphasis on 'that'. "Why does it matter? Boomer has a thing for Bubbles. She's engaged. Butch is in a relationship, so there's nothing holding them back. Why can't they be together?"

"Not saying that Pinky. I'm just saying it was unexpected. Honestly, I don't see them together anyways. I see everyone with their counterparts."

"Not gonna happen."I rolled my eyes while he just looked at me

"Why not?" He took a seat at the bar.

"It's too cliché"

"It's fate"

"It's predictable"

"It's going to happen"

"Doubt it..." I didn't notice how close we gotten, physically. I got up from the stool and went to the counter to pour myself more wine. "I'm sure you're still tied with your ex" Brick held his head down low.

"Thankfully she keeps her distance. I put so much into that relationship, I regret it more and more everyday'

"Don't there was once love there"

"Love gets you nowhere" He grunted, unaware that he struck a nerve.

"That's not true. Look at my sisters and I. With the Professor's love, we prospered. Everyone loved us and we did in return. He died. We lost everything. We became nothing.. Losing ourselves and everything else in the process..."

"You didn't lose everything" I turned to look at him with tears threatening my eyes.

"I lost my self-pride. I longed to be loved and would do anything for it. I longed for a hug, to be wanted. To be touched a certain way. To be told certain things. I found all of that in the wrong place. Why? Because I didn't have love. I gave up being the smart, intelligent, self-sufficient female to become another hooker on the street waiting for her next fix."

"Blossom" He moved towards me.

"Stop, Brick"My mouth was saying one thing but my heart was saying another.

"I'm giving you the love you've longed for, the right way" He continued to move closer.

"They always wanted more. More of me... I didn't let them and that almost cost my life. You don't know what I've been through. What I've seen!" He opened his arms to me and came even closer. "For you to say that love gets you nowhere when I've yearned for nothing but love, hurts me. You take for granted something so sweet and pure.." I collapsed in his arms. He was holding me so close and he smelled so sweet. He said nothing as he held me close, letting my tears settle upon his shoulder.

"I'm here for you"

"Thank you" I returned his hug. We were interrupted my a cough in the background. We turned around to see Buttercup, Boomer and another fragile and skinny blond.

"We have a problem" Buttercup's eyes were set to kill yet she held her peace.

"Lay her on the couch in the other room" Boomer did as I instructed while I turned to Buttercup. "What? Is this house a refuge for fucked up woman?"

"Bloss, that's Bubbles" she whispered her name, in hopes to not wake her. I let out a small screech as I watched the blond.

"What happened to her?" Buttercup was getting the girl water, then she turned around to me,

"I'm waiting on her to wake up and tell. Boom and I found her. She told us to meet her there only to find her passed out in an alley."

"Is she ok?"

"A few bruises, they seem to be healing. These aren't your 'silly me' type bruises, it's like she was beaten. Attacked of some sort." My blood started to boil as I realized why buttercup was so upset.

"Who would do such a thing to someone so sweet and caring?"

"Only she knows and she WILL tell" Buttercup walked into the room where the boys were in a semi-circle around Bubbles, watching her. Boomer closer than Brick. "Call Butch, tell him it's an emergency"

"Already did. When do you think she's gonna wake up" Brick seemed genuine concerned and equally angry.

"She's awake, just not able to communicate. She's weak... I don't think she's being eating. Starved personally or denied food?" Boomer was sounding like a doctor but he seriously did cared. it wasn't scary yet cute. "Buttercup can you make a small smoothie full of her favorite fruits and veggies. I'll try feeding it to her, she needs to eat. Superpowers or not, she had human needs..."

"B-B-Boom.." Bubbles voice was squeaky and high-pitched. It sounded deprived and lonely. She caused all of us to gasp drastically and return focus on her. She was trying to communicate !

"Buttercup, MOVE! I need that smoothie, STAT!"

"Why don't we just take her to the hospital?'

"Because we don't have time!'

"She's not bleeding to death!"

"Have you seen her bruises?!"

"So feeding her a smoothie will help?!" i watched Buttercup and boomer go back and forth. The protective sister and the secret lover... they were giving me a migraine...

"GUYS! Shut Up! Boomer put Bubbles in the car,we're going to the hospital! Brick call Butch and give him new directions towards the hospital. Buttercup pack us some clothes. Let's move people!"

* * *

We all were sitting in the hall across from Bubble's room, well except Boomer. He was uncontrollably pacing, but I understood. Brick, BC and I were all fuming on the bench. BC trying to control her anger, her leg was shaking uncontrollably and her fists were closed. Brick had his arm draped around my shoulder for comfort. I did't nmind it in this situation. We are an arguing couple come up to us who we soon recognize as Butch and his girlfriend. I notices Buttercup scowl and her leg began to shake faster.

"Who's in the there?" He pointed to Bubble's room.

"Bubbles, why did you bring her?" I thought that question would come from BC but it came from... Boomer! He looked deadly, emotions unstable and he seemed to be ready to do anything.

"I didn't being her, she just... came"

"Don't seem so happy." Her sarcasm was uncalled for and somehow she manages to annoy me. Her voice was nasally and she wasn't pretty. I mean, understand not all girls are blessed with curves but embrace what you have! I guess we were all staring at her with disgust because she gave us a look back. "I'm Victoria" We all stayed silent, Buttercup on the other hand just couldn't take it. She got up and stormed off.

"What's with her?" Butch looked as if he was fighting the erge to follow her.

"Pressure. Too much pressure" Brick leaned back, pulling me closer. I got up,

"I'm gonna follow her"

"No, no. i got it" Butch quickly scurried away to find BC. We all turned our attention back to Victoria. She was ok, I guess. She bad choppy hair, dyed black hair, her makeup looked rushed and it was too heavy. She wore a PINK hoodie and yoga pants with Uggs. She had sickening hazel eyes. Are they hazel? They look like spicy mustard, honestly.

"Let's go get some coffee" Brick whispered in my ear sent shivers down my spine. Nodding was the only response I could give. He helped me up and we walked off towards the coffee machine.

* * *

**_(Buttercup's P.O.V)_**

I went out the garden hoping to release my anger, only to see sweet innocent , newly recovered people instead. This wasn't the right place, and that made me angrier. I sat in the grass trying to hold myself together. what sick bastard would hurt my sister. My sweet, caring, innocent sister?! When i find out it's over for them. I won't stop until their heartbeat seizes to exist. Cruel, I know but that's my sister. One of the ony two family members I have left. I held my head in my hands, and ended up laying out on the grass. Looking up into the night sky, letting my anger float away with the misleading clouds. As I soon as get comfortable and relaxed, i heard his voice. "BC.." Hearing him say my name was a sweet and sour feeling. I tried to stay serene.

"I'm attempting to relax so please, go away" He went against my orders and laid next to me.

"She's fine"

"You don't know that"

"B, don't stress over that, just have faith that she will be ok. I 100 percent believe that Bubbles is ok. Now, how she got into that condition is another situation."

"I will... you don't even want to know" he chuckled.

"I have a few ideas of what I'd do to the person. I haven't really known Bubbles that long but she's the ideal woman for anyone. Just a down-right sweetheart and to hear the condition brick said she was in, that pains even me. I'm as heartless as they come, but I don't fuck with the innocent. So something like this moves me, and when we figure out who did this I got you. Me and you, tag team. How does that sound?" He looked at me with a sexy smirk.

"Don't think your off the hook. Why the fuck this you bring Vicious along?!"

"She'-" Butch was interrupted by Victoria coming down, angry.

"Butch are you gonna let her talk about me like that? Why are you even out her with the chick? HELLO! Your girlfriend is up here!" Her voice was getting to me. I quickly got up, ready to pounce.

"Listen to me. You don't know me, therefore y-" Victoria gasp.

"I know exactly who you are. Oh my gosh, why didn't I recognize you before. You're Ace's old girlfriend" The color in my face faded and everything suddenly felt cold. _How does she know?_ i felt numb as random thoughts flooded my head. The memories of that night... memories of getting away...memories of attempting to heal. I was so tuned out, i didn't hear the girl speaking. "HELLO!" She was waving her pasty hand in my wave, trying to receive a reaction. Wrong move. I grabbed her hand and flipped her.

"BC what the hell!" The girl tried to get up I placed my foot on her chest.

"Like I said, you DON'T know me. You NEVER will know me and you need to stay CLEAR from me. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" I was dead serious. I was over letting my past control me. She nodded until to verbally answer my question. I let go of her and walked off.

"So that's it?" I turned around to see a confused Butch. "We have a heart to heart, you flip my girl the you leave?"

"The moment I feel we get close, you push me back 50 feet. Some moments I feel like you can do no wrong, then you go and do the worst. This ONE moment, I need someone... ONE MOMENT, this is what happens"I looked at him, waiting for a reply.

"Regardless of what you say, I'm still here. Our conversation earlier is still relevant" He stood there with pleading eyes yet I had nothing to say. I walked off and went back to the bench to see Brick and Blossom. They could tell I was pissed. I had so much going through me now, I couldn't deal!

"BC, you look like your ready to explode"

"This is just too much. I have unanswered questions about Bubbles, Butch brings his bitch here and she knows too much. I just..." I took a deep breath trying to control everything. We all turned around to see a man who seemed to be aging by the minute. "Can we help you sir?'

"Um, I was told this is Miss. Utonium's room" I turned to look the man up and down. He looked slightly intoxicated...or trying to sober up for a few moments. There was something about him that wasn't settling right with me...

"How do you know her" The question hung in the air as we all waited for him to answer.

"I'm her fiancé, and who are you?" Her sounded a little boastful. A little pride going through him, little did he know he didn't have the power in this situation. Before I could answer I heard someone drop something. Instinctively I turned to see where the noise came from, only to see Boomer punch Bubble's Fiance in the face, full force.

"How dare you have the balls to show your face here after what you've done." Boomer's voice was a low growl that held so much anger. We all stared at the duo in shock. The guy was wiping blood off his face, trying to come into realization about what just happened..

"She's my future wife, why wouldn't I be here!" The guy got up like he was about to hit Boomer. Wrong move my dude... Boomer tackled the guy to the ground and began pummeling him to the ground. Brick quickly interfered and pulled them about, single-handed.

"Cool it, Boom! What the hell?!"

"Cool it, Buddy or I won't hesitate to press charges!"

"I'm a fucking lawyer. press charges all you want. the judge will love to know how you abuse Bubbles" The air suddenly became thick and every move was noticeable. The guy nervously laughed.

"You're sick. Why would I abuse my wife!' As if right on cue, Bubble's room door opened. She stood in the doorway, looking slightly better but still sickly. She was hooked up to a monitor that was mobile with her, she was leaning on it for support. She looked around and smiled as she scanned the room, suddenly she saw her Fiance. Her skin looked paler suddenly. Her eyes quickly became watery and she slightly began to sway. She let out a small shriek as her knees gave out and she nearly collapsed on the ground. Boomer caught her before she did, but he didn't get to savor the moment. Doctors and nurses quickly rushed in and took her away. As we tried to regroup we noticed her Fiance was gone...


	13. Chapter 13

**_(Blossom's P.O.V)_**

It's been 3 days since Bubbles was sent to the hospital. We haven't gotten word since. I occasionally go and see her, but she's always in the same condition. She lays there in her pasty skin with this sad facial expression. Eyes closed. Lifeless yet she breaths. Small hollow breaths but he heart still beats. There's hope. That's what I've been thriving on these three days. Hope. That's what keep Buttercup sane; Hope. The search for her Fiance hasn't stopped, but it seems he's disappeared momentarily. We raided his condo and got Bubbles clothes, we just need to find out what exactly happened. The doctors see evidence of abuse. Scars, bruises, constant run in's for stitches... Not to mention she hasn't eaten in days. The hospital is basically bringing her back to health like a sick puppy. It's sad because that's my baby sister and I let THAT happen to her. I left her alone and she got ABUSED! She is so sweet and gentle, why would someone want to hurt her?

As i came back to reality, I noticed brick looking at me, calling my name. "Bloss, you okay?" I wiped away the tear I felt quickly, hoping he didn't see.

"I'm fine. You need something?" I started my job as Brick's receptionist, even though he advised against me working I did anyways. I needed something to keep me busy, keep me occupied so I wouldn't think too hard about Bubbles. Obviously this was failing..

"No, just making sure you were okay. You ready for lunch?" I grabbed my purse from a drawer and followed him out the door.

"Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise" he winked at me as I slid in the passenger seat.

* * *

**_(Buttercup P.O.V)_**

LIving like this in my pajamas is THE LIFE! I love it. I was making pancakes, bacon and coffee when Mitch came downstairs. "BC, its lunch time"

"You can eat breakfast food, anytime. Don't judge me" I flip the pancake in the pan as I watch Mitch search the fridge, "You came home for lunch?"

"No, I actually came to check up on you and tell you Butch will be here to search for the will" My face felt cold and my anger flared at the mention of his name. We haven't talked since that day, thankfully. Vicious probably has him on a leash. Or maybe he's staying away because she told him everything. I'll know for good soon enough when he comes. I took my pancake out of the pan, avoiding Mitch as much as possible.

"I guess I'll get dressed then" I set my food on the table and sat down. I couldn't bring myself to ea it since Mitch told me that. Butch was going to make me come face to face with reality.. Is that what i really want ?

"Stop stressing over it and eat, BC"

"I'm not stressing"

"You haven't touched your food yet, you're stressing" He was behind me. I was turned around but I could feel his body heat. He smelled of Axe and hard work, a real man.

"I'm fine" I picked up my fork and just held it in my hand. I replayed the events that occurred three days ago...

_"I know exactly who you are. Oh my gosh, why didn't I recognize you before. You're Ace's old girlfriend" The color in my face faded and everything suddenly felt cold. How does she know? i felt numb as random thoughts flooded my head. The memories of that night... memories of getting away...memories of attempting to heal. I was so tuned out, i didn't hear the girl speaking. "HELLO!" She was waving her pasty hand in my wave, trying to receive a reaction. Wrong move. I grabbed her hand and flipped her._

_"BC what the hell!" The girl tried to get up I placed my foot on her chest._

_"Like I said, you DON'T know me. You NEVER will know me and you need to stay CLEAR from me. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" I was dead serious. I was over letting my past control me. She nodded until to verbally answer my question. I let go of her and walked off._

_"So that's it?" I turned around to see a confused Butch. "We have a heart to heart, you flip my girl the you leave?"_

_"The moment I feel we get close, you push me back 50 feet. Some moments I feel like you can do no wrong, then you go and do the worst. This ONE moment, I need someone... ONE MOMENT, this is what happens"I looked at him, waiting for a reply._

_"Regardless of what you say, I'm still here. Our conversation earlier is still relevant" He stood there with pleading eyes yet I had nothing to say. I walked off and went back to the bench to see Brick and Blossom. They could tell I was pissed. I had so much going through me now, I couldn't deal!_

Emotions from that night rushed through me. The sound of mt name pulled me from my trance. "Buttercup your bending the fork" I instinctively released the fork and stared at it in awe. I stood from my chair and ran upstairs without another word. I was letting this get to me and I should let go. I can't stay in the past. I turned on the shower head as I let everything go. Or I attempted to...

* * *

I got out of the shower and went downstairs only to see Mitch finishing off the food I cooked and Butch, sitting impatiently. I tried my best to stay professional. That meant no emotions and no feelings, just business. "You ready?" I avoided their eyes and headed for the door without a response. I don't think I grasp the full content of what I was about to do. Going back to that house...


End file.
